


Day One: Cliffs and Lorries

by Elril_Silverstar



Series: Elril Does Writer's Month: August 2019 [1]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elril_Silverstar/pseuds/Elril_Silverstar
Summary: That’s a cliff in case you hadn’t noticed, and I don’t fancy a fall over the side of it!”





	Day One: Cliffs and Lorries

**Annoyance**

“Damnit Hardy!” Miller yelled, jerking the steering wheel back the other way. “You’ll get us both killed doing that! What have I told you about grabbing the wheel? If you want to drive I’ll bloody well let you! That’s a cliff in case you hadn’t noticed, and I don’t fancy a fall over the side of it!” 

“That lorry was too bloody close and you know it! No way we would have made it by without it hitting us.” Hardy snapped back, rubbing his hand where Miller had slapped it away from the steering wheel. 

“We had plenty of space, and if it did, you know, clip us a little it would only have been the left side of the car that would’ve gotten hit.” 

“I’m on the left side of the car!” Hardy cried out incredulously .

"I'd come visit you in hospital." She grinned slyly across at him.

“Oy! If you’re having violent fantasies invest in a punching bag or somthin’. Don’t take it out on me!” He flinched away as Miller playfully raised a fist. 

"Oh shut up and drink your coffee."

Hardy pulled a face but subsided, choosing to take her advice and drink his coffee in silence. 

“I am _ not _ having violent fantasies you know.” She pounded the wheel in frustration nevertheless. “Not about you anyways.” 

Hardy eyed his colleague guardedly, “ah…’bout Joe then?” 

“What?! No! Why on earth would you bring up that basard?” Miller glared at him. “You really are annoying, you know that? Bringing up all ...” She waved a hand, “all that, you know…” Trailing off she deflated slightly. 

“I’m annoyin’? Have you met yourself?” Hardy winced internally when Miller didn’t respond. “Sorry.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing he was going to regret his next question. “How about I make it up to you? Find us a good case or summin’?” 

Miller brightened, “how about you come to dinner?” 

“What? When?” Hardy had meant to say no, but somehow hadn’t quite managed it. 

“Dunno. Oh! How about tonight? It was just going to be Tom and I but it’d be nice to have you there. And please tell Daisy she’s invited as well. That’d be nice wouldn't it? The four of us? Almost like normal people.” 

“Er…” Hardy stalled, but he could already tell from the strength of Miller’s enthusiasm that it was better to simply accept the invitation. “Alright. What time?” 

“How about eight-ish? And I’ll tell my boss I’m leaving early today.” 

“I’m sure he won’t mind,” Hardy muttered as another lorry appeared on the horizon. “Please try not to hit this one…” 

“No promises.” Miller shot back, grinning.

Hardy merely shook his head, and went back to his coffee. 


End file.
